ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Heroes Alliance Members
These are ALL of the members of the Heroes Alliance (from Heroes Alliance, Heroes Alliance Forever, Heroes Alliance Triumphant, Heroes Alliance GO!, The Legendary Heroes Alliance, Heroes Alliance: Venus Operations Correct- H.A.V.O.C., and Heroes Alliance: Combiners) CORE MEMBERS: Optimus Prime.ha.jpg|Optimus Prime Red Ranger.jpg|Red Ranger Greymon.ha.jpg|Greymon, who becomes VictoryGreymon in Heroes Alliance Forever. Spider-Man.jpg|Spider-Man VictoryGreymon.jpg|VictoryGreymon, who Greymon becomes in Heroes Alliance Forever. Foxy_Bully_(Big_Brother).png|Jacob SUPPORTING MEMBERS OF THE HEROES ALLIANCE: Marvel Comics Superheroes: The Hulk.jpg|Hulk She-Hulk.jpg|She-Hulk Iron Man.ha.jpg|Iron Man War Machine.jpg|War Machine Captain America.ha.jpg|Captain America Bucky Barnes.jpg|Bucky Thor.ha.jpg|Thor 1199925-sif_super.jpg|Lady Sif warriorsthree_528_poster.jpg|Warriors Three 1014_valkyrie.jpg|Valkryie fantastic4wgh_ep08a.jpg|Namor the Sub-Mariner Daredevil-(Earth-1610).png|Daredevil 1230459-elektra super.jpg|Elektra Hank-Pym-Ant-Man-Giant-Man-avengers-earths-mightiest-heroes-16794395-555-600.jpg|Ant-Man (also referred as Giant-Man) Janet-Van-Dyne-Wasp-avengers-earths-mightiest-heroes-16794434-693-599.jpg|Wasp Hawkeye-white.jpg|Hawkeye Mockingbird.jpg|Mockingbird Msmarvel.png|Ms. Marvel BlackPanther.gif|Black Panther VisionAvengers.gif|Vision Scarlet_Witch.jpg|Scarlet Witch falcon.jpg|Falcon Ugo-blackwidow_480x640.jpg|Black Widow 410px-Deadpool1aa.jpg|Deadpool x-men_2.jpg|Wolverine Scott_Summers_(Earth-616)_013.jpg|Cyclops Storm.jpg|Storm Wolverine-and-the-X-Men-Nightcrawler.jpg|Nightcrawler 281295-103583-colossus_super.jpg|Colossus gambit-5.jpg|Gambit Rogue_by_Bengus.jpg|Rogue Emma_Frost_in_current_costume.jpg|Emma Frost forge.jpg|Forge beast-1-50k.jpg|Beast how-to-draw-jubilee.jpg|Jubilee Iceman.jpg|Iceman top-ten-x-babes-20060505030936713.jpg|Dazzler Psylocke_01_Cover.jpg|Psylocke Cable.jpg|Cable 1272142022652.jpg|Nova 250px-Reedr.jpg|Mr. Fantastic 250px-4five.jpg|Invisible Woman 250px-Human_Torch.png|Human Torch 250px-Thing_v2_1_coverart.jpg|The Thing Silver_Surfer_Vol_5_5_Textless.jpg|Silver Surfer 406px-Hellstormmm.jpg|Daimon Hellstorm Ghost Rider.ha.jpg|Ghost Rider Moon-Knight-marvel-comics-4005499-1278-879.jpg|Moon Knight Black_Cat_.jpg|Black Cat 733709-golden_dr._strange_super.jpg|Dr. Strange Terrence-howard-20100518013904818.jpg|Luke Cage(aka Power Man) 050404143042_16.jpg|Iron Fist The-punisher-iphone-wallpaper.jpg|The Punisher Ava_Ayala_(Earth-616)_0001.png|White Tiger Nighthawk2.jpg|Nighthawk Songbird.jpg|Songbird 42109-nick_fury.jpg|Nick Fury 200px-Marvel_UA_character_Blade.jpg|Blade 250px-GuardiansoftheGalaxy.jpg|The Guardians of the Galaxy (as seen in Heroes Alliance Go!) Howard the Duck.jpeg|Howard the Duck PowerPack.jpg|Power Pack Thunderbolts Vol 1 154 Textless.jpg|Man-Thing 250px-Quicksilver!.jpg|Quicksilver deadpool.jpg|Deadpool sandman.jpg|Sandman Night thrasher tv.jpg|Night Thrasher DC Comics Superheroes: File:Superman.jpeg|Superman Supergirl.ha.jpg|Supergirl Superboy.ha.jpg|Superboy Krypto.ha.jpg|Krypto Batman.ha.jpg|Batman Robin.ha.jpg|Robin Batgirl.ha.jpg|Batgirl Ace.ha.png|Ace the Bathound Wonder Woman.ha.jpg|Wonder Woman Wonder Girl.ha.jpg|Wonder Girl The Flash.ha.jpg|The Flash Kid Flash.ha.jpg|Kid Flash The Flash(Golden Age).ha.jpg|The Flash(Golden Age) Green Lantern.ha.jpg|Green Lantern/Hal Jordan Guy_gardner.jpg|Green Lantern/Guy Gardner 256px-KyleRayner.jpg|Green Lantern/Kyle Rayner 250px-Green_Lantern_Corps_Aftermath_of_War_of_The_Green_Lanterns-61_Cover-2_Teaser.jpg|Green Lantern/John Stewart 316px-Green_Lantern_Vol_5-13_Cover-1_Teaser.jpg|Green Lantern/Simon Baz Kilowog.jpg|Kilowog 310px-Jade-2.jpg|Jade 640px-Tomar_Re-1.jpg|Tomar-Re 250px-ArisiaGL.jpg|Arisia Rrab 250px-Salaak.jpg|Salaak 480px-KatmaTui.jpg|Katmi Tui 175px-Chp.jpg|Ch'p Martian_Manhunter.jpg|Martian Manhunter Miss_Martian.jpg|Miss Martian Hawk_Man.jpg|Hawk Man Hawkwoman.jpg|Hawkwoman Hawkgirl.jpg|Hawk Girl Aquaman.real.jpg|Aquaman Aqualad.jpg|Aqualad Green_Arrow.jpg|Green Arrow Black_Canary.jpg|Black Canary Speedy.jpg|Speedy Lobo.jpg|Lobo Jonah_Hex.jpg|Jonah Hex Etrigan_the_Demon.jpg|Etrigan the Demon Fumo_the_Fire_Giant.jpg|Fumo the Fire Giant RedTornado-1.jpg|Red Tornado Atom_dc-comics_pictureboxart_160w.jpg|Atom 250px-Booster_Gold_by_Benes.jpg|Booster Gold Plastic_Man_01.jpg|Plastic Man 1637555-marvelfamily_super.jpg|The Marvel Family 22f7a77d5c1bec346096577f740fb153.jpg|Elongated Man Firestorm1.jpg|Firestorm Aztek.jpg|Aztek BlueBeetle_II.jpg|Blue Beetle 498121-captain_atom.gif|Captain Atom Fire_&_Ice_1.jpg|Fire and Ice 738369-dr_fate_super.jpg|Dr. Fate Hourman.jpg|Hourman 20174_900x1350.jpg|Hawk and Dove Abc_Question_clr.png|Question Orion_DCAU_001.jpg|Orion Omac.jpg|Omac Commissions.jpg|Huntress DoctorMidNite.jpg|Doctor Mid-Nite Vibe.jpg|Vibe ravendc.jpg|Raven 195px-Terra01covercol.png|Terra rebels15.jpg|Starfire 2072198-cyborg_jldoom.jpg|Cyborg Power_Girl.png|Power Girl 105.460x325.jpg|Rorschach Bb.jpg|Beast Boy 718874-spectre super.jpg|The Spectre Mister Terrific BTBATB 01.png|Mister Terrific Black Vulcan Super Friends 001.jpg|Black Vulcan Red-Robin-dc-comics-17992383-223-599.jpg|Red Robin jynx.jpg|Jynx Zatanna (DCAU #2).png|Zatanna Dark Horse Heroes: Hellboy.jpg|Hellboy Big Guy and Rusty.jpg|Big Guy and Rusty Roketer1.jpg|The Rocketeer Marv.jpg|Marv tgBat_sm.gif|Tank Girl King Features Syndicate Heroes: Popeye.ha.jpg|Popeye Flash Gordon.jpg|Flash Gordon The Phantom.jpg|The Phantom Mandrake the Magician.jpg|Mandrake the Magician Prince Valiant.jpg|Prince Valiant Lothar.png|Lothar Other Comic Book Superheroes: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.jpg|Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles The Tick.jpg|The Tick SavageDragon.jpg|Savage Dragon 1075563-superpatriot1.jpg|Super Patriot usagi_yojimbo.jpg|Usagi Yojimbo 95792-86903-spawn_super.jpg|Spawn 79895-14995-spartan super.jpg|Spartan 82642-20600-grifter super.jpg|Grifter Majestic02.jpg|Mister Majestic 190141-56074-warblade_super.jpg|Warblade 213px-LadyZannah.jpg|Zealot Voodoo_Wildcats_92_by_JosephB222.jpg|Voodoo Maul1.jpg|Maul Void.jpg|Void WildCATs_Ladytron_by_mooncalfe.jpg|Ladytron 2648.jpg|Max Cash (also referred to as Condition Red) Patoruzu1.jpg|Patoruzu Grimjack.jpg|John Gaunt (aka Grimjack) Asterix and Obelix.jpg|Asterix and Obelix DIABLO_COMIC_by_rayitoshow.jpg|Diablo 4f023420e5d7e.jpg|The Maxx 917294-759897_cybersix_large.jpg|Cybersix and Data-7 751040-stryker_large.jpg|Stryker 676461-blackanvil1_large.jpg|Black Anvil 1605022-killrazor26.jpg|Killrazor Tempest_SB.jpg|Tempest 751047-ballistic_super.jpg|Ballisitc 690847-cyblade4 super.jpg|Cyblade 803887-heatwave1.jpg|Heatwave 443781-impact_large.jpg|Impact 687542-ripclaw12_large.jpg|Ripclaw 1845015-velocity_witchbladehs_cover_large.jpg|Velocity Silvester_prent_1.jpg|Gilles de Geus Cowboys_of_Moo_Mesa.jpg|Cowboys of Moo Mesa Buck Rogers.jpg|Buck Rogers Tarzan.jpg|Tarzan Kick-Ass.jpg|Kick-Ass Meteorix2.gif|Meteorix Marsupilami_1.jpg|Marsupilami Diabolik_cs_0308.jpg|Diabolik Sam_y_Max.png|Sam and Max 91793-54104-ninjak_large.jpg|Ninjak 94990-151580-battle-pope_super.jpg|Battle Pope Eve_Vampire_diva_by_jocachi.jpg|Eve DickTracy.png|Dick Tracy Mighty_Man_Image.jpg|Mighty Man 1014_redsonja.jpg|Red Sonja tumblr_l7mle7RKjU1qawb11o1_400.jpg|Spider Jerusalem Ethan_of_Heron.jpg|Ethan of Heron 6305258_std.jpg|Bucky O'Hare and his crew Kernapalm.jpg|Kersantti Napalm (aka Sgt. Napalm) 399957-13842-megalith_large.jpg|Megalith cc226.gif|Cat Claw 1170739083qaecyxf5m6mr2.jpg|Sandata Diwata_by_jactinglim.jpg|Diwata supremo.jpg|Supremo Narra_by_CarVer_by_nerp.jpg|Narra Sandugo__Bernardo_Karpio_by_nerp.jpg|Bernardo Karpio Sandugo__Alamid_by_nerp.jpg|Askal Biag_Ni_Lam_Ang_by_nerp.jpg|Lam-Ang Anino.jpg|Anino 399921-181208-firebreather_large.jpg|Firebreather zg_front.JPG|Zagor shogunaut raze paladin alpha.png|Shogunaut, Raze, & Paladin Alpha Dredd.gif|Judge Dredd 739263-shadowmanlore3.jpg|Shadowman hellblazer2.jpg|John Constantine sajbernaut1.jpg|Cybernaut testera2.jpg|Testera Solar.jpg|Solar Portaltesla1.jpg|Portal Vincha1.jpg|Vincha 250px-DarnaOrosco.Jpeg|Darna 101869-178897-prime large.jpg|Prime 89606-192291-ultraforce.jpg|Ultraforce 2514903-cavaleiro negro por robert atkins large.jpg|Black Knight 106893-151194-siren large.jpg|Siren 1400639-electrocute large.jpg|Electrocute 1370569-huntam1.gif|Amber Hunt 303443-56647-ripfire large.jpg|Ripfire 103705-54564-night-man large.jpg|The Night Man 8449l.jpg|Valerian and Laureline Nagraj-comics-2.jpg|Nagraj Chandika.jpg|Chandika Doga.jpg|Doga Super Indian.jpg|Super Indian Dhruv1.jpg|Dhruv 1321123-jabbar thepowerful large.jpg|Jabbar Noora.jpg|Noora 1538768-darr vertical.jpg|Darr 1322416-jami2 large.jpg|Jami Iart680.jpg|Widad 2264959-2007 teshkeel large.jpg|Fattah 1321145-mumita.jpg|Mumita 1538841-raqib the watcher large.jpg|Raqid 1538784-bariopen sized.jpg|Bari 1538758-sami.jpg|Sami 1538761-musawwira vertical.jpg|Musawwira 1322418-hadya theguide.jpg|Hadya 1538700-rafie the lifter.jpg|Rafie 1538797-baqi large.jpg|Baqi 1538792-baeth vertical large.jpg|Baeth 1538702-jaleel large.jpg|Jaleel Spider.jpg|The Spider Scott1.jpg|Scott Pilgrim toomuchcoffee.gif|Too Much Coffee Man 1267316-madman1_large.png|Madman bluewing1.jpg|Bluewing Dreadlocks.jpg|Dreadlocks Bananaman.jpg|Bananaman Anime Heroes and Manga Heroes: File:Naruto.ha.jpg|Naruto Sailor Moon.jpg|Sailor Moon Goku.jpg|Goku Vegeta-02.jpg|Vegeta Piccolo.jpg|Piccolo 250px-TrunksFutureNV020..png|Trunks Yamcha.png|Yamcha Voltron and the Voltron Force.png|Voltron and the Voltron Force Mazinger Z.jpg|Mazinger Z TatsumaHiyuu.jpg|Tatsuma Hiyuu KyouichiHoraiji.jpg|Kyouichi Horaiji Komakisakurai.jpg|Komaki Sakurai Yuuyadaigo.jpg|Yuuya Daigo Cast.jpg|Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs Glossy-bismarck-saber-rider-and-the-star-sheriffs-wallpapers-1024x768.jpg|Ramrod Astro Boy.jpg|Astro Boy Cutie Honey.jpg|Cutie Honey Cyborg 009.jpg|Cyborg 009 Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo Index.jpg|M. D. Geist Tekkaman-tatsunoko-vs-capcom-artwork.jpg|Tekkaman 240full.jpg|Robot Taekwon V 50281_8442519735_2369525_n.jpg|Ulysses Hokage.jpg|Team Hokage Casshan1.jpg|Casshan N519040531_2442124_5449.jpg|Kenshiro Brigadoon_Melan_Blue_by_artico.jpg|Melan Blue img_show.aspx.jpg|Kyoji Miura/Bilka 59024-8133159-NAZkamaros.jpg|Takuma Dan/Kamaros birdythemighty.jpg|Birdy the Mighty 18889-guyver_will_make_you_his_bitch_by_kaijusamurai.jpg|Sho Fukamachi/Guyver inggo_action1.jpg|Super Inggo 4-399.jpg|Lime cherry02.jpg|Cherry bloodberry.jpg|Bloodberry fmaedwardelrick.png|Edward Elric Alphonseelricap8.jpg|Alphonse Elric Char_39670.jpg|Captain Ahab Mobydick_cel.jpg|Doc, Speed King, White Hat, Barba, Mutz Gunryu, Academias, and Cook Jtmarsh2.gif|J. T. Marsh 320px-Naraburns(insert).gif|Nara Burns Maggie-weston.png|Maggie Weston Rita-torres.png|Rita Torres Kaz-takagi.png|Kaz Takagi 170px-Alec_deleon.png|Alec DeLeon 250px-Bronksi01.gif|Wolf Bronski Marsala.png|Marsala tiger mask.jpg|Tiger Mask planetprince.jpg|Planet Prince 1256853433.jpg|Ushio Aotsuki & Tora gr_02.jpg|Daisaku Kusama and Giant Robo 28409_yuna1.jpg|Yuna Kagurazaka 2760-1070283692.jpg|Parn 12330l.jpg|Layzner fall0902042.jpg|Gene Starwind and his crew tumblr_m7663oMXEn1qbxqqxo1_1280.jpg|Mark, Tiny, Keyop, Princess, and Jason Panty and stocking.jpg|Panty & Stocking Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo.jpg|Bobo Don Patch ( Character of BOBOBO ).png|Don Patch Tokoro Tennosuke ( character of BOBOBO ).png|Jelly Jiggler Gigantor-volume-one-dvd-review-20090428114839410-000.jpg|Tetsujin 28/Gigantor Jotaro-red.jpg|Jotaro Kujo Jos01.gif|Joseph Joestar Char 61913.jpg|Mohammed Avdol Kakyoin-portrait.gif|Noriaki Kakyoin 172226-psx jojo polnareffportrait large.gif|Jean Pierre Polnareff JoJoIggy.png|Iggy RanmaMaleFemaleRW1.jpg|Ranma Saotome Kid muscle.gif|Kid Muscle 62991-devilman tv large.jpg|Devilman Yoshimori.png|Yoshimori Sumimura Tokine intro.png|Tokine Yukimura Gen-hand.jpg|Gen Shishio 88241.jpg|Hiura Souji Yoko littner.jpg|Yoko Littner 57822.jpg|Utena Tenjou Official yusuke.gif|Yusuke Urameshi Kuwabara.gif|Kazuma Kuwabara Kurama.gif|Kurama 325px-492061.jpg|Hiei Genkai.gif|Genkai RickHunter.jpg|Rick Hunter 244px-Max Sterling.JPG|Max Sterling 244px-Ben dixon.png|Ben Dixon Cure-blossom0.png|Cure Blossom Cure-marine0.png|Cure Marine 234px-SunshineDX3full.jpg|Cure Sunshine 333px-Deluxe58.jpg|Cure Moonlight Juohmaru_by_Wulfsbane.jpg|Juohmaru (as seen in Heroes Alliance Go!) 159194229_640.jpg|Game Center Arashi (as seen in Heroes Alliance Go!) goldlightan-tvc1.jpg|Gold Lightan (as seen in Heroes Alliance Go!) Dai Apolon.jpg|Dai Apolon (as seen in Heroes Alliance Go!) Laserion.jpg|Laserion (as seen in Heroes Alliance Go!) Vehicle Voltron.jpg|Vehicle Voltron (as seen in Heroes Alliance Go!) Ryo of the Wildfire.jpg|Ryo of the Wildfire (as seen in Heroes Alliance Go!) L-Gaim.png|L-Gaim (as seen in Heroes Alliance Go!) Lord Beerus.jpg|Lord Beerus Whis.jpg|Whis 18.jpg|18 16.jpg|16 buu.jpg|Buu Curelemonademain.jpg Disney Heroes: Yin and Yang.jpg|Yin and Yang Sora.ha.jpg|Sora Kevin Flynn.jpg|Kevin Flynn Captain Jack Sparrow.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow Clipdarkwing6.gif|Darkwing Duck Kickdmd.jpg|Kick Buttowski Kim Possible.jpg|Kim Possible Jake Long.jpg|Jake Long Profile Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go.jpeg|Chiro, Antauri, Sparx-77, Gibson, Nova, and Otto Goliath.gif|Goliath Hudson01.gif|Hudson Lexington.jpg|Lexington Gargoyles-bronx.gif|Bronx Coldstone.png|Coldstone Angela.jpg|Angela broadway1.jpg|Broadway demona.jpg|Demona Stitch.jpeg|Stitch Brave Little Toaster.jpg|Toaster (as seen in Heroes Alliance Go!) condorman.jpg|Condorman Ariel (Pic #4).png|Ariel Cinderella (Pic #2).png|Cinderella Aladdin.png|Aladdin Hercules.png|Hercules Tarzan.png|Tarzan Mr Incredible (Pic #11).png|Mr Incredible Elastigirl (Pic #11).png|Elastigirl Belle (Pic #8).png|Belle Jasmine (Pic #3).png|Jasmine Rapunzel.png|Rapunzel vitani.jpg|Vitani axel.jpg|Axel riku.jpg|Riku lord hades.jpg|Lord Hades mad docotr.jpg|Mad Doctor Nintendo Heroes: Mario and Luigi.jpg|Mario and Luigi Ash and Pikachu.png|Ash and Pikachu(as seen in Heroes Alliance Forever) Captain Falcon.jpg|Captain Falcon Donkey Kong.jpg|Donkey Kong Diddy Kong.jpg|Diddy Kong Dixie Kong.jpg|Dixie Kong Fox McCloud.jpg|Fox Kirby.ha.jpg|Kirby Meta Knight.jpg|Meta Knight Ness.jpg|Ness Olimar.jpg|Olimar Pit.ki.jpg|Pit Samus.jpg|Samus Starfy.ha.jpg|Starfy Yoshi.jpg|Yoshi Link_Artwork_1_(Twilight_Princess).png|Link Fepr-ike.jpg|Ike 340px-Eliwood.jpg|Eliwood Dorcas.jpg|Dorcas Image-Lyndis.jpg|Lyndis Sain.jpg|Sain Rebecca.jpg|Rebecca Fe7Hector.jpg|Hector Roy.jpg|Roy 330px-Micaiah.jpeg|Micaiah 262px-Nolan Artwork (FE10).png|Nolan 339px-Leonardo Artwork (FE10).png|Leonardo 300px-Ferd-sothe.jpg|Sothe 371px-Marthdlc img.jpg|Marth 339px-Edward Artwork (FE10).png|Edward Sega Heroes: Nights.jpg|Nights Sonic.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog Tails.ha.jpg|Tails the Fox Knuckles.jpg|Knuckles the Echinda 240px-ASR_Amy.png|Amy Rose 369px-Rouge_17.png|Rogue ASR_Shadow.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Shadowth_espio.png|Espio the Chameleon Silverv.png|Silver the Hedgehog Digimon Heroes: Omnimon.jpg|Omnimon Garudamon.jpg|Garudamon Lillymon.jpg|Lillymon MegaKabuterimon.jpg|MegaKabuterimon Zudomon.jpg|Zudomon Imperialdramon.jpg|Imperialdramon(Fighting Mode) Silphymon.jpg|Silphymon Shakkoumon.jpg|Shakkoumon Gallantmon.jpg|Gallantmon(Crimson Mode) MegaGargomon.jpg|MegaGargomon Sakuyamon.jpg|Sakuyamon Justimon.jpg|Justimon Calumon.jpg|Calumon Gardromon.jpg|Gardromon MarineAngemon.jpg|MarineAngemon Antylamon.jpg|Antylamon Beezlemon.jpg|Beezlemon Shoutmon from ´´ Digimon Fusion ´´.jpg|Shoutmon Megaman Heroes: Megaman.ha.jpg|Megaman Roll.PNG|Roll Dr. Light.PNG|Dr Light Kamen Riders: Kamen Riders Ichigo and Nigo.jpg|Ichigo and Nigo Kamen Riders V3 and Riderman.jpg|Kamen Riders V3 and Riderman Kamen Rider X.jpg|Kamen Rider X Kamen Rider Amazon.jpg|Kamen Rider Amazon Kamen Rider Stronger.jpg|Kamen Rider Stronger Skyrider.jpg|Skyrider Kamen Rider Super-1.jpg|Kamen Rider Super-1 Kamen Rider Zecross.jpg|Kamen Rider Zecross Kamen Rider Ryuki.jpeg|Kamen Rider Ryuki Masked Rider.jpg|Kamen Rider Black RX (aka Masked Rider/Dex) Kr_black.jpg|Kamen Black Black 220px-Kamen_Rider_OOO.jpg|Kamen Rider OOO 220px-Kamen_Rider_Wizard.jpg|Kamen Rider Wizard 1197188308485lk5.jpg|Kamen Rider Kiva 1242390674563.jpg|Kamen Rider Decade bandai-090902L.jpg|Kamen Rider Knight G3-X.jpg|Kamen Rider G3 Imagem 1165.jpg|Kamen Rider Shin Kamen Rider Blade.jpg|Kamen Rider Blade kamen rider gills.jpg|Kamen Rider Gills kamen rider hibiki.jpg|Kamen Rider Hibiki Kamen.Rider.W.600.206362.jpg|Kamen Rider W Kamen_Rider_Den_O_FULL_CHARGE_by_zeo_x.jpg|Kamen Rider Den-O Kamen_Rider_Den-o_Cho_Climax_Form.jpg|Kamen Rider Den-O Cho Kamen_Rider_Faiz.jpg|Kamen Rider Faiz Kamen_Rider_Fourze.jpg|Kamen Rider Fourze KamenRiderBirth1.jpg|Kamen Rider Birth kamen_rider_ixa__fist_on_and_rise_up__by_ooo19415-d58487m.jpg|Kamen Riders Ixa (Save, Burst, and Rising) 180px-Kamen_Rider_Kiva-la.jpg|Kamen Rider Kiva-Ia kamen-rider-g_1500.jpg|Kamen Rider G KamenRiderGarren.jpg|Kamen Rider Garren Rider-Agito-GroundPWRUP-02.jpg|Kamen Rider Agito tumblr_lxhsvozC3S1qjc5b0.jpg|Kamen Riders Zo & J Kamen-rider-kuuga.jpg|Kamen Rider Kuuga KamenRiderGatackRiderForm.jpg|Kaemn Rider Gatack KamenRiderKabutoRiderForm.jpg|Kamen Rider Kabuto meteor_ready-620x.jpg|Kamen Rider Meteor shf diend complete review.jpg|Kamen Rider Diend tumblr_maa307rEaV1r0tym2o1_500.jpg|Kamen Rider Kaixa tumblr_me2g8dMmAb1qk2e1xo1_1280.jpg|Kamen Rider Accel Super Sentai Teams: Himitsu Sentai Goranger.jpg|Himitsu Sentai Goranger JAKQ Dengekitai.jpg|JAKQ Dengekitai Battle Fever J.jpg|Battle Fever J Denshi Sentai Denjiman.jpg|Denshi Sentai Denjiman Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan.jpg|Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan Dai Sentai Goggle Five.jpg|Dai Sentai Goggle Five Kagaku Sentai Dynaman.jpg|Kagaku Sentai Dynaman Choudenshi Bioman.jpg|Choudenshi Bioman Dengekitai Sentai Changeman.jpg|Dengekitai Sentai Changeman Choushinsei Flashman.jpg|Choushinsei Flashman Hikari Sentai Maskman.jpg|Hikari Sentai Maskman Liveman.jpg|Chojuu Sentai Liveman Kousoku Sentai Turboranger.jpg|Kousoku Sentai Turboranger Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman.jpg|Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman Choujin Sentai Jetman.jpg|Choujin Sentai Jetman Dai.jpg|Gosei Sentai Dairanger, with the White Ranger's heroic Clone Goseiger.jpeg|Tensou Sentai Goseiger EG91YTRmMTI= o kaizoku-sentai-gokaiger-episode-51-raw-final.jpg|Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger 200px-Preview-akibarangers.jpg|Sentai Akibaranger Power Rangers G. S. D..png|Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Beet Stag Buster 1.jpg|Stag & Beet Buster Mysterious Power Rangers.jpg|Jyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Tokyuugers.jpg|Ressha Sentai Tokyuuger Power Rangers Teams: Mighty Morphin.png|Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Alien Rangers.jpg|The Alien Rangers Power Rangers Zeo.jpg|Power Rangers Zeo Power Rangers Turbo.png|Power Rangers Turbo Power Rangers In Space.png|Power Rangers In Space Power Rangers Lost Galaxy.png|Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue.png|Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers Time Force.png|Power Rangers Time Force Power Rangers Wild Force.png|Power Rangers Wild Force Prdt-al-ninjastorm.jpg|Power Rangers Ninja Storm Abaranger.jpg|Power Rangers Dino Thunder Dekaranger-full.jpg|Power Rangers S.P.D. 015992.jpg|Power Rangers Mystic Force Bk 6.jpg|Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Geki19729.jpg|Power Rangers Jungle Fury Go-onger-ranger-11.jpg|Power Rangers RPM Sentai1750.jpg|Power Rangers Samurai Other Video Game Characters: Cloud.jpg|Cloud Strife Snake.jpg|Snake Simon Belmont.jpg|Simon Belmont Prince-of-Persia-4-Artwork-prince-of-persia-322506_450_788.jpg|Prince Dastan (aka The Prince) Bayonetta5.jpg|Bayonetta Dantes-inferno-animated-movie-01.jpg|Dante Sub_zero_in_mk_sm.jpg|Sub-Zero Liukang-dec.jpg|Liu Kang Sonya-blade-mortal-kombat-deadly-alliance-picture.jpg|Sonya Blade 252px-MK4-02_Johnny_Cage.png|Johnny Cage 308px-Raiden_mk9-.png|Raiden KungLao_Cutout_001_copia.png|Kung Lao 483px-Shujinko8pc.png|Shujinko BoRaiCho.png|Bo'Rai Cho 342px-Mk9jaxbyzo.png|Jaxx Briggs MKA_Taven_Render.png|Taven 432px-Nightmk9red.png|Nightwolf Renderstrykermk9s.png|Kurtis Stryker 305px-Kai2hw.png|Kai 390px-MK7_LiMeiCroppedRender.png|Li Mei 397px-Darrius223iy.png|Darrius 450px-Jademk9render.png|Jade Kenshi.png|Kenshi Kitana_Portrait_by_joshwmc.jpg|Kitana 12_sfxtekken07.jpg|Guile Ryu.jpg|Ryu 2005-548736079.jpg|Chun Li DDragon_Leebros.jpg|Billy & Jimmy Lee Tmnt_battletoads.jpg|Battletoads Art01jl12_2.jpg|Jak & Daxter Assassins-Creed-2---Ezio-Auditore-de-Firenze-psd82002.png|Ezio Auditore de Firenze 213ex6p.jpg|Tati 34zc6z7.jpg|Rau Kyo.jpg|Kyo Kusanagi Izuna_Romantic_Fool_Transparen_by_SilentCaay.png|Izuna the Unemployed Ninja 358px-Noel_full.jpg|Noel Vermillion Ragna_the_Bloodedge_(Chrono_Phantasma,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Ragna the Bloodedge Captaincommandomvc.gif|Captain Commando 1219238-0jack large.jpg|Jack Cayman 517px-Zero.jpg|Zero 300px-Kratos rendering concept.jpg|Kratos goemon_conceptart_jRXiU.png|Team Goemon 504px-RatchetUpYourArsenal.png|Ratchet Clank.jpg|Clank Qwark2.png|Captain Qwark 1870361-adam.jpg|Adam Jensen Darkstalkers-felicia.png|Felicia Wreckitralphdisney.png|Wreck-It Ralph (formerly an Evil Member) 21Fix-It Felix.jpg|Fix-It Felix Jr. sol-acc.jpg|Sol Badguy Kykiske-coolpose.jpg|Ky Kiske imgKlonoa1.jpg|Klonoa Ryu_DOA_artwork.jpg|Ryu Hayabusa LU Sieg Helmont.jpg|Sieg Helmont Profile Dainn.jpg|Dainn Crowley Profile Eir.jpg|Eir Peltrow Profile Tia.jpg|Tia Yuki3.jpg|Yuki Krieg.jpg|Krieg El Hati Profile Arta.jpg|Arta Lorraine Asuka.jpg|Asuka Profile Gaon.jpg|Gaon RyanHunt-1.jpg|Ryann Hunt Dacy.jpg|Dacy Dalstrin Ralph.jpg|Ralph Schnell Profile Iris.jpg|Iris Lyndall Kali.png|Kali Eschenbach Strider Hiryu.jpg|Strider Hiryu Isaac.jpg|Isaac Amaterasu image.jpg|Amaterasu 1800904-screen shot 2011 06 03 at 12.24.09 pm large.png|Cole MacGrath Tumblr m5ud6f6JiG1r2haeao1 400.jpg|Earthworm Jim 191770-dirk large.gif|Dirk the Daring Edge CG.jpg|Edge Maverick 346px-Fayt Artwork.jpg 243px-SO4I Reimi.jpg|Reimi Saioniji 360px-Faize CG.png|Faize Sheifa Beleth 640px-SO4I Arumat.jpg|Arumat P. Thanatos 360px-Meracle CG.png|Meracle Chamlotte 346px-Fayt Artwork.jpg|Fayte Leingod 213px-Cliff7.jpg|Cliff Fittir SO4I Lymle.jpg|Lymle Lemuri Phi 360px-Sarah CG.png|Sarah Jerand 360px-Millie.jpg|Millie Chliette Jin_Kisaragi_(Chrono_Phantasma,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Jin Kisaragi Mike.jpg|Mike S jeremy.jpg|Jeremy Fritz.png|Fritz Vincent.jpg|Vincent valentine.jpg|Valentine bullety.jpg|Bullet CammySF3.gif|General Cammy Taokaka.jpg|Taokaka Crying Child.gif|Aiden Older Brother.jpg|Jacob Movie Heroes: King Kong.jpg|King Kong John Rambo.jpg|Rambo John McClane.jpg|John McClane Robocop.jpg|Robocop Godzilla.ha.jpg|Godzilla Luke Skywalker.jpg|Luke Skywalker Deadly-prey-mike-danton-ted-prior-freeze-frame-ending.png|Michael "Mike" Danton Bruno_bozzetto_supervip.jpg|Super Vip Minivip.jpg|Mini Vip I307628.jpg|Sgt. Kabukiman N.Y.P.D. gamera1.jpg|Gamera t800movie2.jpg|Terminator (T-800) Sarah-connor.jpg|Sarah Connor Po.kfp.jpg|Po Peter, Ray, Egon, and Winston.png|The Ghostbusters(and Slimer) Sonny.jpg|Takuma Tsurugi (aka Terry) El_Hijo_Del_Santo_514234a.jpg|El Santo neo.jpg|Neo Morpheus-Red-or-Blue-Pill-the-.jpg|Morpheus trinity.gif|Trinity night-watch-20060609030736962-000.jpg|Anton Gorodetsky Ong_Bak_movie_image_Tony_Jaa_(2).jpg|Ting 1320636-349533_144261_toxic_avenger_super.jpg|The Toxic Avenger Grabowski.jpg|Grabowski nadya.jpg|Nadya Ruslanova machete3.jpg|Machete Cortez drive-angry-nicolas-cage.jpg|John Milton Frodo-Baggins-frodo-7808571-298-362.jpg|Frodo Baggins Avatar-Neytiri.jpg|Neytiri Jake's first hunting.jpg|Jake EDIT_I_JA_2_.JPG|Edit the-transporter.jpg|Frank Martin Luc_Deveraux.jpg|Luc Deveraux jaka-sembung-3.jpg|Jaka Sembung (aka The Warrior) 01 harzXX kaena posing.jpg|Kaena ashwilliams.jpg|Ash Williams James_Bond.jpg|James Bond Maximus_Gladiator.jpg|Maximus Decimus Meridus Zorro_B&W.jpg|Zorro 3ninjas (10).jpg|Rocky, Colt, and Tum-Tum Drive-angry-3dnicolas-cage-milton-shades-gun1.jpg|John Milton Martin Riggs and Roger Murtaugh.jpg|Martin Riggs and Roger Murtaugh XxxnoCohen.jpg|Xander CAge (xXx ) Beatrix Kiddo.jpeg|Beatrix Kiddo Rick-oconnell.png|Rick O'Connell Tommy-lee-jones-agent-k-and-will-smith-agent.jpg|Agent K & J Paul kersey.jpg|Paul Kersey Bourne3.jpg|Jason Bourne Austin powers.jpg|Austin Powers Banner 732.jpg|Warriors of Virtue Buzz3.jpg|Buzz Lightyear Ozzy and Drix Wallpaper.jpg|Ozzy & Drix 030930 36.jpg|Superbabies The Blues Brothers.png|The Blues Brothers rocky.jpg|Rocky creed.jpg|Creed goonies.jpg|Goonies Sloth.jpg|Sloth Carol_Anne_Freeling.jpg Carrie_white_1976_5_by_carriejokerbates-d9jtka3.jpg GB1film1999chapter14sc001.png Jjlw04.jpg John Preston.png|John Preston Heroes Based on Books: Harry Potter.ha.jpg|Harry Potter File:Ron.jpg|Ron Weasley File:Hermione.jpg|Hermoine Granger Peter Pan.ha.jpg|Peter Pan Lief.jpg|Lief Taran4.gif|Taran Iamnumberfour4.jpg|Number 6 conan-the-barbarian-2011-jason-momoa-1.jpg|Conan the Barbarian Arthur-and-the-invisibles.jpg|Arthur and the Invisibles Shaft1971-Still1.jpg|Shaft How-to-draw-captain-underpants.jpg|Captain Underpants Sinbadvoyages.jpg|Sinbad the Sailor The-NeverEnding-Story-2-jonathan-brandis-20200957-1021-431.jpg|Bastian Bux falkor_002.jpg|Falkor Paul_Atreides.png|Paul Atreides Snowball.png|Snowball Victor Pug Henry.png|Victor Pug Henry Internet Heroes: Nostalgia critic.jpg|Nostalgia Critic Jrolfe avgn1.jpg|Angry Video Game Nerd tourettesguy.jpg|Tourettes Guy Cpend7.PNG|Cpend7 DarkSamus.jpg|Bubbyaustin Pucca.JPG|Pucca Garu.jpg.jpg|Garu Abyo.jpg|Abyo Ching.jpg|Ching Mio.jpg|Mio fred-the-show-behind-the-scenes-tour-of-the-set-clip.jpg|Fred Figglehorn 581389 391139550918652 582206980 n.jpg|Deathfist Ninja G-Kaiser Hank basic.png|Hank J. Wimbleton Fairy Foxes Group Pic by StickFreeks.png|Fairy Foxes P bot by Mindchamber.jpg|P-Bot mark.jpg|Markiplier adrian.jpg|Me Chuck Norris.jpg|Chuck Norris r bill.jpg|Reverse Bill Cipher Frollo Gaston.jpg|Frollo & Gaston lj.jpg|Laughing Jack (Creep Episode) xcomickittyx_s_jeff_the_killer_by_melody234-d6i2s7b.jpg|Jeff the Killer (Pasta Monster) Danielle_K.png|Daneilel Krystal Ponies of MLP:FIM: Twilight Sparkle.ha.jpg|Twilight Sparkle Pinkie Pie.jpg|Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash.ha.jpg|Rainbow Dash Applejack.jpg|Applejack Fluttershy.jpg|Fluttershy Rarity.jpg|Rarity Mlp fim windy by sunley-d3bpaps.png|Windy Mlp fim bow tie by sunley-d3ajgd5.png|Bow Tie Mlp fim surprise by sunley-d3ccadm.png|Surprise Discord.jpg|Discord Sunset.jpg|Sunset Shimmer Guardians of Go-Bots: Leader-1.jpg|Leader-1 GobotTurboTV.jpg|Turbo Battle_for_gobotron138.jpg|Scooter Smallfoot-gobot.jpg|Small Foot Char_16151.jpg|Vanguard Pathfinder-gobot.jpg|Path Finder Char_16149.jpg|Heat Seeker Roadranger-gobot.jpg|Road Ranger The Joes From G.I.Joe:(1980s version): Duke.ha.jpg|Duke Snake Eyes.jpg|Snake Eyes Scarlett.ha.jpg|Scarlett 307012-roadblock_2.png|Roadblock Blowtorch.gif|Blowtorch char_1109.jpg|Ripcord 309398-lady_jaye.jpg|Lady Jaye 341587-gijoeflint.jpg|Flint 96c_d005ce7aee.jpg|Bazooka 920548-joe2.jpg|Sgt. Slaughter 309152-240px_quick_kick.jpg|Quick Kick char_3609.jpg|Gung-Ho Wildbill.jpg|Wild Bill gi_joe_mutt_and_junkyard_by_snareser.jpg|Mutt & Junkyard footloose.jpg|Footloose char_1188.jpg|Barbecue Recondo9771.jpg|Recondo Char_9756.jpg|Cover Girl beachhead2.jpg|Beach Head 879523-agentfaces_large.jpg|Agent Faces Lowlight_in_RAH_S2_-_Into_Your_Tent_I_Will_Silently_Creep.jpg|Low-Light char_10077.jpg|Dial Tone Spiritandfreedom.jpg|Spirit & Freedom SCIFIartwiki.JPG|Sci-Fi Leatherneck10075.jpg|Leatherneck Falcon15229.jpg|Lt. Falcon Airborne.jpg|Airborne ship3.jpg|Shipwreck GI-Joe-FSS-Topside 1322629665.jpg|Topside ambush.png|Ambush pathfinder.jpg|Pathfinder char_5650.jpg|Rock n' Roll Char 9781.jpg|Deep Six Autobots From Transformers: Generation 1: Trailbreaker.png|Trailbreaker Sunstreaker.png|Sunstreaker Omega-supreme-toon.jpg|Omega Supreme Side Swipe.png|Side Swipe Hound.png|Hound Jazz1.jpg|Jazz Mirageg1.jpg|Mirage Wheeljack.jpg|Wheeljack AutoBop_blaster_speakers.jpg|Blaster G1_ForeverIsALongTime_Rewind_dunno.jpg|Rewind EjectVisualworks.jpg|Eject SteeljawRamhornCallPrimitives.jpg|Steeljaw and Ramhorn Bluestreakg1.jpg|Bluestreak TheImmobilizer_Ironhide_firingwildly.jpg|Ironhide 240px-Ratchetg1cartoon.jpg|Ratchet 437px-Prowlg1.jpg|Prowl File:275px-BumblebeeRIC.jpg|Bumblebee 300px-Cliffjumperg1.jpg|Cliffjumper Csbeachcomber.jpg|Beachcomber Arcee.jpg|Arcee Smokescreen.jpg|Smokescreen G1 cartoon Perceptor Pencil sword.JPG|Perceptor 260px-DinobotIsland1 Huffer taunts Dinobots.jpg|Huffer 200px-DivideandConquer LaserbeakonBrawns shoulder.jpg|Brawn 200px-PrimeProblem Windcharger scrap.jpg|Windcharger 250px-Gearsg1.jpg|Gears 230px-Jetfireskyfire.jpg|Skyfire 411px-G1_RedAlert_profileart1.jpg|Red Alert Tracksg1.jpg|Tracks 384px-TVMGrimlockNov1985.jpg|Grimlock SlagG1.jpg|Slag 190px-WarOfDinobots SnarlDebut.jpg|Snarl DesertionDinobots2 Swoop humans.jpg|Swoop 300px-Sludgeg1.jpg|Sludge 300px-Silverbolt magnificent six.jpg|Silverbolt 225px-Airraidairassault.jpg|Air Raid 300px-DW G1Fireflight.jpg|Fireflight Skydive aerialbots over america.jpg|Skydive 200px-AerialAssault Slightshot newchest.jpg|Slingshot File:Warpathg1.jpg|Warpath 300px-G1CosmosColorModel.jpg|Cosmos 230px-MakeTracks Seaspray communicator.jpg|Seaspray 350px-MTMTEPowerglide.jpg|Powerglide 240px-Starsaber-victory.jpg|Star Saber Elita 1.png|Elita 1 Chromia.png|Chromia Drift.png|Drift Beta.png|Beta Ultraman Characters: Ultraman.jpg|Ultraman Ultraman Seven.jpg|Ultraman Seven 275px-Zoffy'.jpg|Ultraman Zoffy 300px-Ultraman_Jack.png|Ultraman Jack 250px-Ultraman_Ace.png|Ultraman Ace 250px-Ultraman_Tiga_I.png|Ultraman Tiga 250px-Ultraman_Dyna_I.png|Ultraman Dyna 250px-Ultraman_Gaia_I.png|Ultraman Gaia MarquetteUltramanMebius.jpg|Ultraman Mebius 270px-Ultraman_Taro_I.png|Ultraman Taro 250px-Ultraman_Leo.png|Ultraman Leo 250px-Ultraman_4stra.jpg|Ultraman Astra 250px-Ultraman_80.png|Ultraman 80 250px-Ultrmn_Hkr.png|Ultraman Hikari 275px-()_NrmlZro.png|Ultraman Zero 256px-Ultraman_Joe.png|Ultraman Joneus Uforce.jpg|The Ultra Force Unext.JPG|Ultraman the Next Ultraman_Nexus.png|Ultraman Nexus 243px-Ultraman_Noa.png|Ultraman Noa Ultraman_Xenon.png|Ultraman Xenon Other Tokusatsu Heroes: Moonlight Mask.jpg|Moonlight Mask Space Ironmen Kyoudain.png|Grandain and Skydain K1_1215275080821_nowinasia.jpg|Kikaider 01 Midonin-Ryukendo.jpg|Madan Warriors 600full-mobile-sheriff-jiban-photo.jpg|Jiban akumaizer3.jpg|Xavitan, Evil, and Gabra 103116-baromu_1_large.jpg|Barom-1 The_Three_Space_Sheriffs.jpg|Space Sheriff Sharivan, Gaivan, and Shaider NK.jpg|National Kid Rainbowman website.jpg|Rainbowman nanana6.jpg|7-Color Mask gransazer.jpg|The Gransazers genseishinjustirisers0vh.jpg|The Justirisers sazerX01d.jpg|Sazer X jus.jpg|Juspion Daileon_Sword.jpg|Battle Giant Daileon winspector.jpg|Winspectors Servo.jpg|Servo (as seen in Heroes Alliance Go!) Bycrosser.jpg|Bycrossers (as seen in Heroes Alliance Go!) VR Troopers.jpg|VR Troopers (as seen in Heroes Alliance Go!) Solbrain.jpg|SolBraver, SolJeanne, and SolDozer B-fighter kabuto 027.jpg|B-Fighters Kabuto/Beetleborgs Metallix Juukou B Fighter.jpg|New B-Fighters/Big Bad Beetleborgs Diamond Eye.jpg|Diamond Eye Iron_king.jpg|Iron King Other Heroes Based on Toys: He-Man.jpg|He-Man Battle_Cat_Transformation.jpg|Battle Cat Guardians.jpg|Galactic Guardians Tuskador.jpg|Tuskador Artilla.jpg|Artilla Spinwitwings.jpg|Spinwit Sagitar.jpg|Sagitar She-Ra.jpg|She-Ra Dan and Drago.jpg|Dan and Drago Maxxor.jpg|Maxxor Chaor.jpg|Chaor intress.jpg|Intress Najarin-Young_color.jpg|Najarin Winged_Tangath_Toborn_by_Dragon_Celtic_Chan.jpg|Tangath Toborn 2-Blugon1.jpg|Blugon 180px-Hearring-season2.png|H'earring 054-Pyrithion.jpg|Pyrithion Chaotic__Nebres_Card_by_E_Mann.jpg|Nebres 180px-Mudeenu-season2.png|Mudeenu takinom.jpg|Takinom snap_arias.jpg|Arias Chaotic__Viqtarr_by_KidKalig.jpg|Viqtarr chaotic__skithia_by_DarktalesDee.jpg|Skithia 010_Narfall_Final.jpg|Narfall Headmaster-Ankhyja.jpg|Headmaster-Ankhyja I-C-M_Vinta.png|Vinta 082-Odu-Bathx.jpg|Odu-Bathax Chaotic__Khybon_3_by_E_Mann.jpg|Khybon 2-Atrapol.jpg|Atrapol 2-Heptadd.jpg|Heptadd 007_Hammerdoom_Final.jpg|Hammerdoom Chantcaller Y Malvadine.jpg|Malvadine 2-Sobtjek1.jpg|Sobtjek 2-Tartarek1.jpg|Tartarek 2-Dakkamal.jpg|Dakkamal snap_lord_van_bloot.jpg|Lord van Bloot 6304993_std.jpg|Action Man Char_66148.jpg|Knuck NAT--4.jpg|Natalie Poole 82_407_322_90.jpg|Battle Force 5 5553482538_f49be28a4c.jpg|Zone Riders spectralknights.jpg|Spectral Knights Tahu Nuva.jpg|Tahu Nuva Captain_Power_And_The_Soldiers_Of_The_Future.jpg|Captain Power and the Soldiers of the Future Ginga6 1.jpg|Jinga and Pegasus Char 6022.jpg|Bulletproof Long-arm.jpg|Long-Arm 300px-Mainframe2.jpg|Mainframe Highway-5.jpg|Highway 300px-PDVD 754.JPG|Bowser & Blitz Sundown-4.jpg|Sundown 300px-PDVD 395.JPG|Barricade Redakai-post-21.jpg|Ky Stax, Maya, and Boomer Masktoy1.jpg|M.A.S.K. 800px-95 1024 ninjago ep6 still 2.jpg|Kai and his ninjas Nyaninjago.png|Nya extreme_dinosaurs_010_by_maxime_jeanne-d54n3yn.jpg|Extreme Dinosaurs (as seen in Heroes Alliance Go!) Profile art - Ashlynn Ella.jpg Profile_art_-_Twyla.png Profile art - Darling Charming.jpg Profile art - Ginger Breadhouse.jpg Profile_art_-_Lizzie_Hearts_II.jpg Other Television Series Heroes: Thundercats.jpg|Thundercats Inspector Gadget.png|Inspector Gadget Captain Planet.jpg|Captain Planet Atomic Betty.jpg|Atomic Betty Aang.png|Aang korra-avatar-the-legend-of-korra-25675634-800-985.jpg|Korra Captain Flamingo.jpg|Captain Flamingo Skunk.jpg|Skunk The Powerpuff Girls.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls The Tenth Doctor.jpg|The Tenth Doctor Xena.ha.jpg|Xena, Warrior Princess Quantum Ray and Robbie Shipton.jpg|Quantum Ray and Robbie Shipton 391343-5758023-SkysurferRS.jpg|Skysurfer One Skysurfer_Sliced_Ice_by_SeriojaInc.jpg|Sliced Ice Char_57369.jpg|Air Enforcer 0000000.jpg|Soar Loser & Crazy Stunts Ren.jpg|Ren 3979586800_c932fd4036.jpg|Ioz pdw-tula.jpeg|Tula niddler.jpg|Niddler 796881-8189944-gal 002.jpg|Galtar 4922971234_f6df621d30.jpg|Princess Goleeta Silverhawks.jpg|Silverhawks Dinosquad.jpg|Dinosquad Scarlettwhip.png|Scarlett Whip 159.jpg|Vytor Bravestarr2.jpg|Marshall Bravestarr and Thrity-Thirty 310_realsize.jpg|Brock Samson Streetsharks.jpg|Street Sharks Ranger10.jpg|Galaxy Rangers Thestory_head.jpg|Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie Robotboy.png|Robotboy Bunny-m-1.jpg|Candy, Bunny, & Jean-Francois Starla.jpg|Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders 500x_thecape.jpeg|The Cape 20071113-chapulin2.jpg|El Chapulin Colorado 1301237442_3.jpg|Young Samson & Goliath Funky-cops.jpg|Ace Anderson and Jack "Dick" Kowalski Character_large_332x363_dudley.jpg|Dudley Puppy Character_large_332x363_kitty.jpg|Kitty Katswell File:Point.jpg|Razor File:Tbone1.jpg|T-Bone 722px-Pandamonium-2.jpg|Chesty, Timothy, and Algernon Nab-that-toxie-cab-34927026-250.jpg|Toxic Crusaders 6302971_std.jpg|The Galaxy Trio 300px-Feedback_Aherton.jpg|Feedback jakal03.jpg|Ja-Kal Rath2.jpg|Rath Armonblk.jpg|Armon Neferti3.jpg|Nefer-Tina Propd at char finn.png|Finn the Human Propd at char jake.png|Jake the Dog Sushi Pack.png|Sushi Pack Underdog.jpg|Underdog 1027043-space ghost 2 super.jpg|Space Ghost batfink-content-img.png|Batfink isis03.jpg|Isis Conan-character-zula-large-570x420.jpeg|Zula Jazmine-ConanTheAdventurer-TheStarOfShadizar24.jpg|Jazmine Conan-character-greywolf-large-570x420.jpeg|Greywolf Sasha nad Misha.jpg|Sasha & Misha Falkanar.jpg|Falkenar Conan-character-snagg-large-570x420.jpg|Snagg Captain-simian-space-monkeys.jpg|Captain Simian and his Space Monkeys Dinosaucers.jpg|Dinosaucers Spies_Totally_Spies.jpg|Alex, Clover, and Sam Slammersunintro.jpg|Sun Slammer Superted.jpg|Superted Dangermouse.jpg|Danger Mouse Prince Justin Lightstar.jpg|Prince Justin Lightstar 4225316967 f1ccb4e2f8.jpg|Talyn 2wBk6xd1m6EU4TZ.jpg|Grimskull Skeleton-warriors-promo-trading-card-ursak-the-guardian-f714.jpg|Ursak the Guardian Captain_Scarlet.jpg|Captain Scarlet Jeff_Tracey.jpg|Jeff Tracey 250px-JamesTKirk.jpg|James T. Kirk SpockVulcan.jpg|Spock 250px-LeonardMcCoy.jpg|Dr. Leonard McCoy 292px-Sulu2266.jpg|Hikaru Sulu 292px-Uhura.jpg|Nyota Uhura 292px-Pavel Chekov, 2268.jpg|Pavel Chekov Montgomery Scott.jpg|Montgomery Scott 250px-JaniceRand.jpg|Janice Rand 292px-Christine Chapel 2266.jpg|Christine Chapel Rollbots-samuel-vincent-2.jpg|Spin 447px-Jean-Luc Picard, 2367.jpg|Captain Jean-Luc Picard 250px-WilRiker.jpg|William Riker GeordiLaForge.jpg|Geordi La Forge WorfTNG.jpg|Worf 250px-TashaYar.jpg|Tasha Yar 250px-BeverlyCrusher.jpg|Beverly Crusher 250px-DeannaTroi.jpg|Deanna Troi 250px-DataTNG.jpg|Data 250px-WesleyCrusher2366.jpg|Wesley Crusher Cd9b6dffa6c4368b3899474269863861.jpg|The Lone Ranger Torchwood1-004.jpg|Captain Jack Harkness and crew Brum front.gif|Brum Legend-of-the-dragon-ang.jpg|Ang Jouyen Xuan chi.jpg|Xuan Chi Beingal.jpg|Beingal Thund09.jpg|Thundarr and his crew Danny Phantom.jpg|Danny Phantom Cool-mccool L01.jpg|Cool McCool Impossibles.jpg|The Impossibles Tiro Loco Mcgraw ( character of Hanna Barbera ).png|Quick Draw McGraw Mighty-mouse-blog.jpg|Mighty Mouse Green-Hornet.jpg|The Green Hornet & Kato Mightymax-redo-color.jpg|Mighty Max and his crew Jack-bauer.jpg|Jack Bauer Chuck bartowski.jpg|Chuck Bartowski Xiaolin2.jpg|Omi, Kimiko Tohomiko, Raimundo Pedrosa, and Clay Bailey Seth.png|Seth Melosa.jpg|Melosa Adam.jpg|Adam Kara.jpg|Kara Di-gata-defenders-dan-petronijevic-2.jpg|Erik Rion.jpg|Rion 280px-Nick Logan.jpg|Nick Logan Sh'lainn Blaze.jpg|Sh'Lainn Blaze 280px-Jefferson Trueblood.jpg|Jefferson Trueblood 280px-Ti-yet.jpg|Ti-Yeti 280px-Nema Parrera.jpg|Nema Perrera Krod mandoon cast.jpg|Krod Mandoon and his crew Char 8749.jpg|John Blackstar Blackstar time07.JPG|Warlock Blackstar starsword12.JPG|Klone Blackstar mara.jpg|Mara Cast-of-the-secret-saturdays-5.jpg|The Secret Saturdays Zevo-3-mutant-hotel-clip-1.jpg|Z-Strap, Kewl Breeze, and Elestika 4279.jpg|Ace Bunny and crew Mightor.jpg|The Mighty Mightor 327446.jpg|Tuck & Benny Freakshow nebraskan.jpg|World's Tallest Nebraskan Freakshow tbc.jpg|The Bearded Clam Picture 4-14.png|Log Cabin Republican Bionic six 2 by ASCHELL.jpg|Bionic Six Jonny-quest.jpg|Johnny Quest and his crew Dynomutt01.jpg|Dynomutt Dog Wonder and Blue Falcon Eva molly wei.jpg|Eva "Molly" Wei JordanCompo1 vector.jpg|Jordan C. Wilde 600full-spartakus-and-the-sun-beneath-the-sea-screenshot.jpg|Spartakus and crew 242591 50845.jpg|Generator Rex Character large dante.jpg|Dante Vale Character large lok.jpg|Lok Lambert Character large sophie.jpg|Sophie Casterwell Zhalia.jpg|Zhalia Moon Tweedle1.jpg|Stanley Tweedle Xev bellringer.jpg|Zev of B3K 4722757754 31798bc3b0 o.jpg|Kai 790 Lexx 791 02.jpg|Lyekka W-I-T-C-H-witch-1321119-1024-768.jpg|Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Linn Sbt06.jpg|Lance, Llana, and Octus Sym-Bionic-Titan-giant-robots-31703313-960-562.jpg|Sym-Bionic Titan Hong Kong Phooey.png|Hong Kong Phooey Jamie.jpg|Jamie Jaren 1853.jpg|Cybergirl Tigersharkslogo.jpg|Tigersharks Centurions-Episode-1--The-Sky-Is-on-Fire.jpg|Centurions Mightyorbots.jpg|Mighty Orbots Sent12.jpg|Space Sentinels Stormhawks.jpg|Aerrow and crew Artha1.jpg|Artha Penn 150px-Lance2.jpg|Lance Penn Kitt1.jpg|Kitt Raadaa Wonn Parmon1.png|Parmon Sean Winx club 1244368634.jpg|The Winx Cast-of-ben-10-ultimate-alien.jpg|Ben, Gwen, and Kevin 280px-Angels_raf06.png|Raf Urie_01.jpg|Urie 250px-Miki_01.png|Miki 364px-Dolce_10.jpg|Sweet Profile Los Luchadores.JPG|Los Luchadores (as seen in Heroes Alliance Go!) 4917adc6c160.jpg|Jack Road Rovers.jpg|Road Rovers (as seen in Heroes Alliance Go!) zim.jpg|Zim gaz.jpg|Gaz Danger 5.png|Danger 5 JerichoGuitar.jpg|Jericho Cristina.JPG|Cristina Mildred Hubble 1986.JPG|Mildred Hubble Maud Spellbody (2017 TV series).JPG|Maud Moonshine Enid Nightshade 2017 TV Series.JPG|Enid dogtanian.jpg|Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds Members of the Light Force: Xandir the Spellcaster Profile.jpg|Xandir the Spellcaster Zenith Man Profile.jpg|Zenith Man Elementa Profile.jpg|Elementa Arrowhead Profile.jpg|Arrowhead Probe Profile.jpg|Probe Other Members of the Light Force: Captain_Warsaw.jpg|Captain Warsaw Ashtara.jpg|Ashtara Lord_Axenmorth.jpg|Lord Axenmorth Tykhan.jpg|Tykhan Nitrogeneticka.jpg|Nitrogeneticka Ruckusmax_the_Soundmaster.jpg|Ruckusmax the Soundmaster El_Negro_Demonio.jpg|El Negro Demonio Scumphyte.jpg|Scumphyte Lavalanche.jpg|Mr. Lavalanche Leo_Minor.jpg|Leo Minor Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Nintendo Category:Sega Category:Go-Bots Category:Transformers Category:Digimon Category:Pokemon Category:Power Rangers Category:GI Joe series Category:Street Sharks Category:TNMT Category:Disney shows Category:Avatar Category:Yin Yang Yo! Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:DC Comics Category:Image Comics Category:El Chapulin Colorado Category:Chespirito Category:Jetix Category:King Features Syndicate Category:Tokusatsu Category:Capcom Category:Toei Category:Crossover of Everything Category:Super Sentai Category:Kamen Rider Category:My Little Pony Category:Spiral Zone Category:Huntik Category:Chaotic Category:Hanna-Barbara Category:Valiant Comics Category:Visionaries Category:Troma Entertainment Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes